iNeed You
by opensecret0405
Summary: Sam's mom's abusive acts leads Sam to spend the night at Freddie's place often. Seddie Oneshot.


_Thump, thump._

Freddie was fast asleep.

 _Thump, thump._

Annoyed, Freddie shuffled, distracted by the small but disturbing noise.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

Freddie finally awoke to see what was causing the noise. He turned towards his window and smiling and waving through, was the infamous Sam Puckett.

She was soaking wet from the harsh rain, only blocked by the rusty fire escape. The moonlight shined on her, making her look like a supermodel in a bikini commercial. Her usual blonde curls were straight and stuck to her face. Her white shirt was see through, showing her pink bra. She had a red mark on her cheek.

Freddie opened the window for her.

"About time you woke up, doofus. I was knocking for _hours_ ," she drawled as she crawled in. She fell onto the bed and stood in front of him.

"How bad was it this time?" Freddie asked, casually putting his hand on her jaw, his fingers grazing over the bruise, causing Sam to wince a bit.

"Take last time, and multiply it by a hundred," She started combing her hair with her fingers to get rid of the excess water.

"Don't worry about Mom, she took an early morning shift. She won't be back until noon. Do you wanna take a shower? Don't want you to get a cold," Freddie stated.

"Aw, thanks Freddie. I wanna hug you now!" Sam put her arms around him squeezed until he lost his breath. "And not 'cause I'm wet or anything."

"Dammit, Sam," Freddie chuckled.

"What am I going to wear, though?"

"You could… just wear one of my shirts and a pair of shorts?" Freddie proposed, unsure if she would accept.

Sam's bright blue eyes bore through Freddie. Freddie should've known.

"Or you could-"

"No, it's fine. That'd be great actually." Sam walked out of the room into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he heard the shower go off.

Sam had been coming over more and more often the past few weeks. Her fights with her mom had clearly gotten worse, proven by the bruise on her soft cheek. Freddie's concern grew each time she came over. He glanced at the clock: 2:26 AM.

The first time she came over, she didn't want to. Freddie forced her to stay, knowing how badly Sam's mom treats her in the first place. Both of them were uncomfortable at first, but they grown to like each other. They would talk about the most mundane things with laughs, leaving actual nights with just himself to become quite lonely.

The shower turned off, pulling Freddie out of his thoughts. He had set up a makeshift bed on his sofa, wanting Sam to take the bed this time.

Sam walked out of the shower with his clothes on. The clothes engulfed her, making her seem small and in need of protection. _So cute_ , Freddie thought.

"Goodnight Sam," He called out to her, yawning.

"Why are you sleeping on the sofa?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Well, I just thought you should have the bed once in a while."

"Freddie, it's fine. The sofa is comfy enough. Don't worry about it."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

Freddie arose from his sofa and walked over to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, nub," Sam smiled.

Freddie finally crashed on his bed, the fatigue coming back. He felt himself slipping into a deep slumber until he felt someone slip into his bed.

"Wha?" Freddie rolled around to face Sam. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I just… Don't ask me why."

"So you do want the bed, after all? I'll just get up-"

"No! Don't leave."

"Huh?"

"I–I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Sam..."

Sam slide closer and rested her head on his chest. She put her arms around him.

"Thank you... for doing all of this. For being with me."

Freddie put his arm around her.

I'd do anything for you, Sam."

A small pause.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go to Carly's instead?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Carly. It's just... she'll want to do something. She's too protective. You… You understand. You just support me, and don't rush to do something without me knowing."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"Ya know, Fredbear. You're all nice and warm. We should do this more," Sam sighed heavily, stroking circles into his chest.

"Yeah, this is nice. We should do this more."

"Thanks, again. You're so amazing. Anyone would be lucky to date you," Sam nuzzled into him more.

"Enough with the flattery and let's go to bed," Freddie chuckled softly.

They laid in silence, listening to the constant buzz of the rain.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Sam broke the silence.

"Uh… If I'm going to be completely honest," Freddie paused.

"What?"

"I was thinking about kissing you."

Sam rested her chin on Freddie's chest, looking up at him, his face with the slightest blush in the near dark. She could feel his heart beat quicken, like he was running away from a threat.

"Well, you know what I think?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"I think that you should stop thinking about it and just do it already."

Sam gently pressed her lips to his and Freddie returned it by pulling her closer and kissing her softly. They looked into each others eyes and couldn't help but giggle, later falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning, Sam and Freddie were bombarded by questions from Carly, who watched them walk into her apartment with their hands intertwined.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back again! This story isn't as fleshed out as it can be, I'm busy with college. :( I'll be uploading more soon! - A**


End file.
